Surpresa
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Gina resolve fazer uma surpresa. Ela sai sempre no mesmo horário, deixando Draco com a pulga atrás da orelha. Onde isso vai dar? Surpresa...


Draco estava casado há um ano. O casamento havia indo bem, com algumas discussões. Sua casa, modesta na sua visão, tinha um amplo pátio, onde futuramente a sua pequena filhinha poderia brincar com segurança. Claro, nem tinha tanto espaço quanto na mansão, mas Gina se recusava firmemente à ir morar lá, ou em qualquer outra Mansão que ele comprasse ou mandasse construir.

Ele achava um saco esse pensamento dela, mas não iria forçar mais uma discussão, quando faltava apenas uma semana para o seu aniversário, e quando finalmente conseguira tirar umas férias do seu trabalho do Ministério.

Gina coloca uma calça jeans simples, uma blusinha lilás, e passa um brilho nos lábios. Quando desce, Malfoy estava lendo algum livro que ele havia comprado na Floreios e Borrões de poções.

- Vou sair.

- Aonde está Angel?

- Dormindo. Não deve acordar até eu chegar.

- E onde você está indo dessa vez?

- Segredo.

- Não curto segredos. – Responde Draco. Os olhos cinzas encaram os dela, fuzilando.- E porquê da maquiagem?

- Que maquiagem?

- O brilho. Você nunca coloca.

- Só porque vou sair na rua.

Draco fecha a cara. Ela sempre saía naquele mesmo horário. Não que suspeitasse de traição. Mas porquê ela não falava pra ele do que se tratava? Afinal, não fora para se incomodar e ficar pensando em milhares de possibilidades que tivera todo o trabalho de adiantar o serviço no  
Ministério para que pudesse passar duas semanas ao lado dela e da pequena.

- Minha mãe quer ver a neta. Pediu para que fôssemos dia dez.

Gina entorta a cara. Não tinha problemas com a mãe de Draco, mas o pai, ele era... insuportavelmente cínico.

- Iremos. Hoje quero você só pra mim. – Diz ela enlaçando-o com seus braços, e dando-lhe um beijo sedutor.

Aquele beijo... Era igual ao de quando eles se conheceram mais profundamente, mas sempre lhe conseguia provocar reações diferentes em seu corpo. Arrepios, excitação e, dentro dele, até raiva. Raiva por depender ainda de uma pessoa como ele estava dependendo dela. Raiva de não estar no controle.

A observou sair pela porta da rente, com aquele sorriso que iluminava a sua vida. Não, não podia ser esse tipo de coisa. Mas porquê então o maldito segredo? A felicidade dela, ele sempre deixou claro para ela que faria de tudo para que ela fosse feliz... Então, porquê, Salazar, porquê?

Considerou a idéia de a seguir, e sentou no sofá, se recriminando por tal pensamento absurdo. Confiava em Ginevra, oras. Não era certo.

Confiava... Mas será que o suficiente?

Passara a mão pelos cabelos que, até então, estavam perfeitamente mantidos para trás com um feitiço. Que se danasse a beleza. Ninguém o viria visitá-lo.

Maldita hora que pensou aquilo, pois a campanhia tocou e, como Ginny não aceitava terem também um elfo doméstico, tivera que se dirigir à porta.

Quando a abriu, preferia que nunca tivesse feito isso.

- Boa tarde, Malfoy.

- Potter.

- Queria ver Ginny. Pode avisá-la que estou aqui?

- Ela saiu.

- Sabe me dizer para onde?

- Não sei. - Faz uma tentativa para fechar a porta, que Harry impede com força.

Draco passou a mão novamente pela cabeleira. Potter afina o olhar, o fuzilando.

- Quer dizer que o grande Malfoy não sabe onde a SUA ESPOSA se meteu?

- Passar bem, Potter. – Disse, numa tentativa de fechar a porta, que Harry impediu com a mão.

- Que ridículo isso... Típico de pena. Se fosse minha esposa...

_"Ah, que se danasse a maldita educação! Não tenho que aturar isso!"_

- Falaste bem, Potter, SE FOSSE. Porque, caso tenha esquecido nessa sua cabeça que nem sequer é preenchida por vácuo, ela agora se tornou a nova senhora MALFOY, e não a senhora POTTER. E mais, digno de pena é você, que fica lembrando dessa maldita esperança, porque posso te garantir, por Angel, por mim, por tudo que é sacro-santo nessa merda de mundo e de vida, que ela nunca vai me abandonar pra ficar contigo. Porque eu dei a ela o que você não quis dar, quando ela mais precisou.

Harry riu, uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- E o que seria? Fortuna eu tenho. Fama também. Me diga, Malfoy, o que eu não pude dar que você deu a ela. Vamos, diga. – Disse, num tom desafiador.

Malfoy aproximou o rosto ao da visita, e sussurou baixinho.

- Companhia, Potter. Apoio. Estar lá. Você nunca estava. Eu estava lá quando você estava preocupada em protegê-la, em mantê-la segura longe de você, com medo de que ela fosse um alvo. E isso fez toda diferença. É por isso que ela está comigo hoje, e por isso que eu te venci. Perdeu, Potter.

Harry arregala os olhos. Aquele olhar do grifinório foi o bastante para que Draco alargasse o sorriso.

- Até, Potter.

Fechara a porta. Tomara uma taça de vinho. Talvez duas, três, não saberia dizer ao certo. E acabara por adormecer na poltrona do sofá no quarto de Angel, que brincava com o penduricalho do berço e ria abertamente.

Gina chegou e o viu deitado com a taça na mesa. Notara que ele bebeu, até mais do que devia e que costumava beber. O tom da pele adquiria uma cor que não era normal em um Malfoy. O chamou baixinho.

- Draco...

Draco abre os olhos. Era Ginny. Olha Angel, que agora dormia.

- Vem aqui, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ela pega a mão dele e o puxa delicadamente. Draco tenta acompanhar, meio tonto, o passo da ruiva, que ria sem se conter.

- Isso não é nada engraçado, Ginevra.

- Claro que é. Nunca te vi bêbado.

- Por sua causa é que estou desse jeito.

- Porquê? – Ela se vira, encarando o rosto do marido.

- Por que você some, oras! Porque até o maldito Potter veio se engraçar que eu não sei onde minha esposa vai.

- O Harry não faria isso... – Ela estava estarrecida. Será que a briga desses dois seria eterna?

- Oh, sim, faria e fez. Veio aqui, na minha própria casa, tirar sarro de mim.

Gina o pegou pela mão e o levou até a sala onde eles colocavam um piano, repleta de estantes preenchida por livros mágicos. O fez sentar num sofá, que estava ao lado do piano.

Draco deixou-se tombar em cima daquela coisa fofa. Não era sua cama, mas servia.

- Vou te mostrar porquê eu sempre saía e não lhe contava o porquê.

Ela se dirige majestosamente ao piano. Senta e respira profundamente.

_"Mas o que ela vai fazer? Ela não sabe tocar merda nenhuma nisso..."_

Quando ouve as notas saírem ao toque dos seus dedos, fica impressionado. Era a sua Ginny, a sua Ginevra, quem estava tocando. E maravilhosamente bem. Perfeito. Era uma simples melodia de parabéns para você, que ele não conseguia identificar o tom, pois sua cabeça parecia explodir sempre que tentava descobrir qual era.

Quando ela acabou de tocar, ele a olhou. Parecia uma rainha. Era a sua rainha.

- E então?

- Vem aqui.

Ela foi ao seu encontro. Ele pediu com a mão para que ela chegasse mais perto. Ela chegou. Pediu para se aproximar mais, e ela o fez. Quando estavam muito próximos, ao ponto de sentiem a respiração do outro, Draco a captura num beijo, fazendo-a deitar no sofá forçando-a de leve contra seu corpo.

- Angel... – Tenta falar Ginny.

- Está dormindo, e não irá nos atrapalhar.

- Mas...

- Cala a boca, Ginevra. Deixe-se levar.

Ele a beijara de forma intensa, cálida e doce. Ele iria demostrar a devoção por ela, o amor, a paixão, a extensão do que sentia por ela. Por ela desafiara a ordem do seu pai, por ela aceitava não viver na luxuosa mansão, sem serviçais.

E ele faria questão de demonstrar a ela minimamente cada detalhe que ele não podia falar, mas que demonstrava a cada momento.  
Na hora da penetração, ele a penetrou devagar, fazendo com que ela sentisse cada centímetro seu entrando dentro dela. Ela ainda se contorcia, e cada estocada era lenta, mas forte e profunda. Os gemidos dela preencheram a biblioteca, e os quadris se mexiam no mesmo ritmo.

Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela notara a sua íris ficar mais escura, e ele notava a pupila dela aumentar, junto com a força que ela lhe agarrava as costas. Ela o abraçou forte, e ele largou seu peso sobre ela.

Ela adorava senti-lo por cima dela. Adorava o brilho do olhar dele, depois que se amavam. Amava saber que Angel era fruto desse amor, um amor que ela não conseguia descrever, e que foi tão difícil para os dois.

Ele deitou de costas e acabou pegando no ficara ali, mexendo no cabelo dele, num cafuné brincalhão. Notara que ele dormia com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Aquele corpo palidamente perfeito, sinônimo da palavra pecado. Hoje ela podia dizer que era imensamente feliz. Por ter ele ao seu lado, por Angel, a sua vida era completa.


End file.
